


Making Up for Lost Time

by Babetacular



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babetacular/pseuds/Babetacular
Summary: Your husband, Fuyuhiko, promises a romantic evening with just the two of you. After being interrupted during your precious alone time with him, there's only one thing that you can think of that would make you feel better.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Making Up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where the killing games never happened. 
> 
> Admittedly a little OOC, but we love a sappy little gangsta' in this house. Unapologetic love and smut. This is also the first time writing anything erotic in over 5 years, so forgive me for any mistakes. ^^;
> 
> This story is written by an adult / for adults / about consenting adults! Enjoy! :)

It all had started with a phone call. You were curled up on the couch with your husband, his arm slung over your shoulder. An old yakuza movie was playing on the television at a low volume, and Fuyuhiko continued to stroke your shoulder as you were both absorbed in the movie that was playing on the screen. You couldn’t help but sneak glances up at him throughout the movie; you definitely felt lucky to have him all to yourself for once.

It had been an absolutely wonderful evening. He had promised to give you his undivided attention because of the extensive amount of work that he had been doing for his organization, and he had certainly delivered on that promise. At noon, a gorgeous bouquet of your favorite flowers had been delivered to your work, much to the envy of your coworkers. Admittedly, it was a little embarrassing to receive such a large gift, but you couldn’t help but smile as you walked them back to your desk. It was a little hard to work while admiring the intoxicating smells and brilliant colors in front of you, knowing that he was thinking about you at his desk today.

The next delivery came a few hours later as you were paged again to the receptionist’s desk. She had given you a wrapped box with a note that just said the name of your favorite high-end restaurant and ‘5:30’ written on it. The box held a knee-length, form-fitting black dress. He had even included a pair of stylish black shoes with a comfortable heel and a purse to match. He had obviously been planning for a while; the poor man was useless when it came to women’s fashions. 

At 5:00, you brought your new outfit and accessories to the employee bathroom. Thankfully, the restroom also had a dressing room for employees to get changed for important client meetings. As you slid the dress over your curves, you couldn’t help but be impressed. He had picked a gorgeous dress, and you admired it from several different angles before walking out to fix your hair and make sure that you were presentable for your date. He loved to show you off to everyone, and you wanted to look perfect for him tonight.

Upon arriving at the lobby of your building, a familiar face greeted you. Peko Pekoyama, Fuyuhiko’s loyal personal assistant, waved you over. She stood up and brushed off her long skirt before reaching out her hand to have you shake it.

“Good evening, y/n. Master Kuzuryu has arranged for you to be driven to the restaurant tonight. If you give me your keys, I will be sure to have another one of our trusted associates return your car to the Kuzuryu residency. Please follow me.” You trailed behind her, uttering a short, “Thank you,” at her back as she escorted you outside and into the waiting luxury town car. 

The drive was short and pleasant as you chatted with Peko about her life. She was truly a lovely person, and she may be the only woman that came even close to your love of Fuyuhiko. She had dedicated her life to him, and you found her platonic devotion to be admirable. She had known him for his entire life, and you wished that you could be half as devoted to anything like she was to him. Peko pulled up to the front of the restaurant and put the vehicle in park. She then walked to the outside of the town car and opened the door for you. A small blush bloomed on your cheeks as your husband greeted you with a warm and welcoming kiss as he wrapped both arms around your waist.

He moved one of his hands to hold your left cheek delicately as his thumb traced over your cheekbone. 

“Shit, babe! You look.....absolutely stunning.” You felt your blush deepen as he linked your fingers with his and stated, “Well...let’s get this party started!” 

He had treated you to a lovely dinner including your favorite dessert. You noticed that he kept glancing at you over his food, but you decided not to say anything. Even though you were married to each other, it never failed to amaze you how much he seemed in awe of you. When you were both finished, Fuyuhiko led you outside again and back to Peko’s waiting town car to whisk you back to your home. 

Upon opening the front door, Fuyuhiko gently encouraged you upstairs to get changed into your comfiest pajamas. After a few minutes, you returned downstairs to find that he had lit a few tealights, placed a few long-stem roses in a vase by the television, and had found one of your favorite crime dramas to watch. With one arm slung over the back of the couch, he patted the sofa gently, inviting you to curl up in his lap. You happily did so, and it wasn’t long before he had slung a cozy blanket over you to keep you warm. 

And so you had stayed for the last hour until you were interrupted by a short “bleep, bleep, bleep…” Fuyuhiko’s phone went off with its usual quiet chimes, and he gave you a swift kiss on your cheek as he excused himself to take the call in the other room. The movie continued in the background as you wondered what could have been so important. You pulled a throw pillow to your chest, though it was a poor substitute for the warmth of his body. The low volume of the movie was punctuated by a loud, “DAMNIT!”

You sat up on the couch and paused the movie quickly as he returned to the living room. He shrugged on his coat and gave you an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, y/n. That was the office. I need to run out and take care of a few things. Two of my associates fucked up an overseas client’s accounts, and now I need to clean up their mess.”

“But, Fuyuhiko…” Your voice trailed off as you stared up at him.

“I know, I know. I promised you a night with just us. These assholes have no idea what they’re doing! I can’t even have one night with my girl. Not even one night!” He began shouting again as he pulled on his shoes. “Fuck. I just can’t believe...fuck!” 

He stood and ran his hand through his short, sand-colored hair. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” He gave you a chaste kiss on your lips and walked to the door before opening it and arming the security system for you. He closed the front door behind him with a dull “thud.”

So much for a perfect night. With everything that had been going on, you had hoped that you would at least be able to finish the movie together. You turned off the television and blew out the tealights one by one, trying not to be too disappointed. He had treated you to gifts, a lovely dinner, and some of his beloved personal time, but it hadn’t been everything that he had promised. 

You made your way upstairs to get into bed, turning off lights as you went. If he had to return to the office this late, it couldn’t be good. He would be gone for at least an hour, if not more. The business was his livelihood after all. He was a perfectionist to a fault.

As you walked into the bedroom, you noticed your gift to Fuyuhiko still laying on the bed. You had bought special lingerie just for this occasion: a black mesh bodysuit with matching garters. When you saw it in the window of a little boutique, you knew that you had to buy it to show off to your husband.

Thankfully when you got home after purchasing it, he was still at the office, so you had time to try it on before being caught. You turned around to check your new outfit out in the mirror. The soft lace of the teddy was sheer enough to give the slightest hint of the skin underneath, and the neckline plunged to your navel. The skin of your breasts was almost exposed due to the low-cut nature of the top. Turning around, you could see that it left a delicious amount of skin exposed for him to admire. It clung to your body as if it was made just for you, and the garters were the perfect touch. He would absolutely love it! Mostly, he would love you in it, and then he would love it on the floor….

You pulled yourself out of your reverie and folded it up. Time to put it back into the underwear drawer where it belonged. Tonight just wasn’t your lucky night...but maybe tomorrow would be better.

* * *

You continued to plan as the elevator dinged up floor after floor. You’ve decided that your husband will make it up to you. Now. Regardless of meetings or what his itinerary stated, it was time for him to pay up the time that you lost last night.

Floor 27. This was it. You steadied yourself as the doors slowly slid open to an open-concept lobby. It was quite small with only a coffee table, a minimalist sofa for visitors, and a receptionist’s desk. You approached Peko’s desk with an air of determination. 

“Good afternoon, Peko!”

“Good afternoon, y/n. How may I help you today?” No time for pleasantries. Normally, this would deter you, but today was different. You had a plan.

“Is my husband in his office? I need to speak with him about some personal matters.” You tried not to meet her eyes. You always had this feeling that she knew what you were thinking. She always seemed to see right through you.

Her delicate fingers typed rapidly as she pulled up his calendar and skimmed over his schedule for the day.

“Yes, he is. He just finished a meeting with the Yazawa group, and he has an opening in his schedule for the next thirty minutes. Will you need any longer than that for your discussion?” She looked up past her glasses and caught your eyes.

“Would there be any way to extend the opening for at least an hour? I don’t want to have to rush him. You know how easily he stresses out when he’s had a hectic day.”

“Absolutely. The next item on his itinerary were some performance reviews, but I can easily reschedule those to later in the day. Is there anything else that I can do for you?”

“Could you just be sure that no one interrupts us? This is a private matter, and I wouldn’t want us to be interrupted during our discussion.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll be sure that you two have the utmost privacy.” She laced her fingers together and smiled up at you. You had a feeling that she knew what you were up to, and that there wouldn’t be much of a discussion taking place at all. You gulped and thanked her for all of her help. You walked up to the heavy, wooden doors and quietly let yourself into his office.

“Peko? What the fuck? I thought that I told you that…!” His voice trailed off as he glanced up to see who was approaching his desk. 

“Ah, shit. Sorry, y/n. I thought that Peko had let someone in without an appointment. What’s up?”

Your confidence surged as you approached his desk. Perching on the edge of it, a coy smile on your face, you began to unbutton the front buttons of your shirt-dress. 

“Oh...just making up for lost time.”

_Two buttons. Three buttons._

He watched your fingers work itself down your dress. You could see a bead of sweat start to trickle down the side of his face. “Lost time? What are you talking about, y/n?” 

_Four buttons. Five buttons._

“Oh, you know. We didn’t get to spend the night together. I thought that I would have you make it up to me…”

_The last button._

“Now.”

You slipped off the dress and let it drift to the floor as your husband gaped at your lingerie clad body. It was good to know that you could still leave him speechless.

“Y/n! W-what the fuck? Someone could...someone could walk in...or…”

You strode over to face him and put a finger to his lips as he continued to stammer. “Don’t worry about that. I had Peko take care of everything. Your schedule is clear for at least an hour. So….” You began to stroke his cheek with your right hand. “Do you have some time for me now?”

You barely had time to react before he stood up and hungrily took your face in his hands, locking his lips with yours. 

Between kisses, he managed to growl out, “Fuck yeah. Of course I have time for this…”

He backed you against his desk until you were forced to sit down on top of it, never once breaking the kiss. You felt his knee nudge between your legs, and you happily obliged to feel him flush against you. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you began to run your fingers through the hair on the back of his head. His weakness.

He broke the kiss as he sucked air between his teeth, his voice heady with desire as he groaned at your touch. An opening. You took this opportunity to ravage the right side of his neck. Another weakness of his. You took your time nipping and sucking against his sweet skin as he continued to groan lightly, his hands bracing himself against the desk on either side of you.

“Fuck, y/n…” His slight moan only fueled you as you moved up to his ear, first licking the shell, then sucking on the lobe. His grip tightened on the desk as you wrapped your legs around him, pulling his hips closer. You could feel him harden beneath his dress pants as you moved back down to his neck for one more gentle kiss. You moved your head back to face him, locking eyes with him.

He gently grazed his lips against yours before moving his arms to loosen his tie. He smirked down at you. 

“I’m feeling a little overdressed looking at ya.” 

He threw his tie and jacket to the side of the room as he captured your lips in another greedy kiss, still smirking. Both of his hands flew to your face to deepen the kiss as you fumbled to find the buttons of his dress shirt. It was hard to focus while his tongue was entwined with yours, but you managed to find each one after a few tries. You pulled the shirt out of his slacks, and he threw it to the side with his other forgotten items of clothing. Your tongues danced between each other’s mouths, small gasps and grunts the only noise echoing around the office.

You pushed your hips forward enough to plant your feet firmly on the ground and to push him the slightest bit away from you. Wasting no time, you dropped to your knees, pulling off his belt with quickness. Instead of tossing the belt to the side of the room with the other items of clothing, he removed it from your hands and placed it onto the desk. You had a feeling that he may be using it later.

Next came his slacks. You moved your face closer as you began to undo the button and zipper, letting them fall to the floor. He deftly kicked them off behind him along with his shoes, and you couldn’t help but nuzzle your nose into the outline of his package through his black boxer-briefs, making a small sigh escape his lips. The scent of his musk was strong and intoxicating.

A short hiss escaped his lips as you pulled down his final item of clothing and admired the sight in front of you. His cock was already hard with the slightest drip of precum glistening at the tip. Instead of jumping right in, you decided to tease him the slightest bit. After all, he made you wait for this. He could wait a little bit for you to start.

Starting at the base, you kissed it softly before moving an inch up, kissing softly again, and continuing up the shaft. When you reached the tip, you slid your tongue down to the base again, much to Fuyuhiko’s audible frustration. Licking back up to the tip again, you took the slightest bit of the head into your mouth and sucked gently. His hands flew to the edge of the desk and he gripped it lightly as the entire tip entered your mouth. After sucking gently for a few moments, you removed your mouth and placed your hand around his cock, giving it a few pumps. Another groan escaped his mouth as you watched his eyes slam shut above you. 

Enough teasing. Moving your hands to the base of his length, you took him entirely in your mouth until you felt him reach the edge of your throat. Then you pushed a little further. He began to white-knuckle the desk above you as you started to suck and bop up and down his shaft.

“Y/n….fuck!”

Lying your tongue flat, then swirling it around the base of his cock seemed to elicit the deepest moans from him, and you happily obliged. He could barely keep his hips still and had to stop himself from thrusting deeper down your throat. Watching him struggle, you encouraged him to thrust gently into your mouth by pushing his hips forward to meet your lips. He didn’t need a second hint. He started to move in tandem with your mouth, still remaining careful to not push past your comfort zone, as he grunted your name softly with each thrust of his hips. You continued this for a few more strokes before pulling your mouth free to catch your breath.

You began to kiss along his shaft again, when you heard his voice from above you, thick and needy. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Get up here. Now.” 

Grabbing both of your shoulders in his hands, he roughly lifted you up back to eye level and pushed you back to lie flat on his desk. He lifted himself on the desk to crawl on top of you, pushing his papers, folders, and other office supplies to the floor in his haste. 

“This shit needs to go…” He grunted softly as he pulled the lace teddy down from your shoulders, past your waist, and then past your feet where it fell delicately to the floor as he hungrily kissed you again and again.

You suddenly felt exposed. Shy. But the feeling didn’t last long as his mouth moved down to your left breast. He captured your left nipple in his mouth and began to massage your right breast, using his knuckles to stimulate your right nipple. You felt yourself arch into him as his teeth grazed along the sensitive nub and he chuckled lightly. He mouth and hand switched positions. Wetness began to pool between your legs as he worked slowly and methodically.

Suddenly, you felt his hand move from your nipple to slip between your legs and carefully trace your lips with his fingers. The sudden action caused you to buck your hips to meet his hand, and he moved upwards to kiss you deeply. He grinned into the kiss as his fingers dipped further, gently tracing your entrance, feeling how wet you had already gotten for him. 

He broke the kiss but used his lips to move further and further down your body until he reached the start of your slit. He used his hand to pull your lips apart slightly, gently, as his tongue started exploring your folds. You gasped as you felt him lick the length of your pussy before dipping his tongue into your entrance. He pushed his tongue into you softly, eliciting a sharp cry as you continued to pant and whine his name. He started to fuck you with his tongue, and you felt one of his hands snake up your body and lightly grab your left breast. He lightly rubbed your sensitive nipple in time with his light thrusting. After a few more short thrusts, you felt his tongue leave you for a moment. Your back arched again as he slid his tongue out to encircle and lightly suck on your clit, while the hand not on your breast, moved down. You felt two fingers penetrate you to match the tempo of his mouth.

“Fuck! Fuyuhiko! P-please! Don’t stop!”

Sparks started to gather in your lower belly as you felt yourself quickly approaching your climax. His arm moved from your breast to your hips and roughly pinned them to the table to keep you from squirming, but it was almost too much. 

“I’m g-going to...to…”

You felt you were losing control as he continued his ministrations on your lower body. You felt your hips buck one final time as you came roughly, your body shaking in time with his tongue as he lapped up your juices. He continued gently pleasuring you until were able to catch your breath. 

Standing up slightly, he locked eyes with you before placing both hands on your hips and flipping you over onto your stomach.

You heard the sound of his desk drawers open and close until he apparently found what he was looking for. He placed the condom next to your prone body before he disappeared again.

You felt his hands on your lower body again, this time between your inner thighs. He pulled them apart slightly, and you felt his tongue dive into you again from behind. You almost shrieked from the sudden wave of pleasure that coursed through your body, but all that came out was a strangled choke. You felt yourself become drenched around his tongue again as he continued to pleasure you.

He moved his mouth again to gently suck on your clit, and stars exploded into your vision. You felt you were about to lose control all over again when he removed his mouth and stood up fully. You whined to feel him leave you when you’d gotten so close to another orgasm. Fuyuhiko had always been a tease; he’d edge you until you begged him for any kind of release at all. He reached for the condom that he had placed on the desk. 

“God. I love seeing you like this. Dripping. Needy. So ready for me...”

You heard him rip open the packet roughly, and he placed a hand on your lower back as he rolled it down his shaft.

“Fuck. Roll over. I need to see you.”

Happily obliging, you rolled your body over, and you felt his hands greedily pull your hips further down the desk to meet his.

“God. I wish that I could stare at you like this forever.” He slid his cock between your folds, collecting the juices that had pooled there.

“P-please. Don’t make me wait!” A plea. Anything for him to finally start what you had waited for since last night.

With that, he obliged by slipping his cock into your entrance with fervor, burying himself to the hilt. A loud moan erupted from your mouth as you felt each inch slide inside of you, your hands flying to the edge of the desk for support. He linked the fingers of both your hands together, and he looked at you smugly from above. 

“Really, y/n? We haven’t even started, and you’re already clenching around my cock.”

Pulling out halfway, he thrusted deeply again, making you moan loudly. True to his word, your walls clenched around him as if they couldn’t bear to have him pull out.

As he started to thrust roughly inside of you, you felt yourself panic slightly. “W-what if…” Another groan escaped your lips, “Peko h-hears us?” 

Fuyuhiko leaned down to whisper in your ear, never stopping his hips. “You act as if she’s never heard us before.” Biting your lobe, he continued, “Besides, I need to hear you…”

Bringing his body back to a standing position, he brought your legs up to rest against his chest, allowing him to reach deeper than before. He unlaced his fingers from yours and reached down to your clit and started to slowly rub the sensitive nub.

You couldn’t help yourself. A moan ripped through your chest before you could stop yourself. So much for being quiet for Peko’s sake. Looking up at him, he started smugly down at you, knowing that you were completely under his control. At complete mercy to his hips as he fucked you senseless. His other hand moved to slowly caress your cheek as you smiled dazedly up at him.

With one final slam that would surely leave a bruise, he pulled out much to your dismay. He left you gasping for air as he roughly flipped you over, stomach and breasts flat against his desk as he reached for his belt. You felt him grab both of your wrists and bound them together tightly behind your back. You heard his voice from behind you as he finished securing your new makeshift hand restraints. 

“Comfortable?”

You nodded back at him enthusiastically.

“Good. Let me know if we need to take them off.”

You nodded again as he disappeared from your sight and you felt him enter from behind, slowly, tortuously. Placing one hand on your restraints, he pulled your hips to meet his until he had buried himself fully,

With a loud “smack!” against your exposed rear, he started to plunge himself roughly into you again and again, using the belt as both a way to keep you in place and a grip to allow him to penetrate you deeper.

With your hands restrained behind your back, there was nothing you could do but take his cock at the speed and ferocity that was his choosing. You panted quietly as he ravaged your body, sure that you would be sore tomorrow. Smacking your ass one more time, he leaned down to whisper in your ear and slowed his hips to an agonizing, leisurely pace.

“I don’t think that you heard me before…” He growled in your ear, completely stalling his cock to make his point. He pulled sharply on the belt, causing you to cry out slightly as your arms were pulled a little tighter behind your back. Pulling himself out almost completely, he sank himself back inside you by slamming his hips forward.

“I,” He started to punctuate his words with each short thrust.

“want”

_thrust_

“to”

_thrust_

“hear”

 _thrust_

“you!”

On his final word, he buried himself inside of you again, with a, “Shit! God! You’re so fucking tight!” 

More than happy to fulfill his request, you felt your eyes roll to the back of your head as he pounded you mercilessly. You cried out his name as he picked up his pace to make your noises as loud as possible. You felt him slam into your sweet spot, and a guttural moan flew from your lips, much to his delight. He continued thrusting at that angle until you were almost screaming his name, begging him to keep going. Anything to keep receiving this level of satisfaction.

“Fuyuhiko! I’m almost there! Please!!” 

You were a mess of noise and convulsions as you met each of his thrusts in turn, raising up on your toes to try and deepen the thrusts even further. You felt him loosen and remove the belt that had been your restraints, and without pulling out, he lifted your hips and brought you back to his office chair, sitting down roughly with your naked, quivering body in his lap. 

He continued to bounce you on his cock as you continued moaning for him to keep going, an expletive filled declaration that you know that Peko was currently hearing right now. With each thrust, your breasts bounced slightly, and Fuyuhiko hungrily grabbed one with his left hand while his right hand found his way back to your thighs to your sensitive clit and began to touch it softly, as if he didn’t quite want to send you over the edge yet. 

Almost drooling with the amount of pleasure that you were receiving, cross-eyed with his cock barreling into you with a ferocity that you didn’t know that he could accomplish, you wrapped his arms around his neck only to expose your own. Fuyuhiko bit enthusiastically on the exposed skin, knowing that he would leave a mark to show everyone that you belonged to him.

“Fuyuhiko! P-please! I can’t-” A loud moan, “take it anymore!” 

Gasping as you knew you were approaching your climax again, his hands became rougher, almost punishing your most sensitive areas, as he rolled his hips to match your enthusiastic motions.

“Then what are you waiting for, y/n? Come for me! Come for me! Now!” 

As if on cue, you felt your orgasm rip through your body, from your toes to the top of your head, as you shuddered on his cock, your walls clenching sharply around him. Your orgasm continued without ceasing with each of his own thrusts as your freshly moistened pussy seemed to fuel him towards his own climax. You were barely finishing when you heard Fuyuhiko grunt loudly, proclaiming, “Aww, fuck. Baby...I! Shit! Here it comes!” 

With one final thrust, Fuyuhiko growled out his release, burying his face into your shoulder, only to have his orgasm push you over the edge again as you drenched him one final time. His member throbbed inside of you as you bucked slightly, riding out your third orgasm of the night. You could feel him pulsing inside you, panting your name each time, as he continued to sink his cock into you slowly to feel your warmth around him. You both stalled together, still entwined and shuddering from your respective releases. He kissed your shoulder lightly and smiled into the crook of your neck.

“Fuck, y/n.” He chuckled lightly as he kissed your neck again. “I love you.” 

You didn’t get a chance to reply before the phone on his desk started ringing. As the chime echoed through the room, you panted and tried to catch your breath as Fuyuhiko still held you tightly on his lap.

“Are you going to g-get that?” You stammered out, still coming down from your high.

“They can wait. I’m a little busy at the moment.” 

He kissed you again in the crook of your neck where the bruise that he had caused earlier was already blossoming on your skin. His voicemail picked up as he pushed you off of him gently, flipping you around as he began to kiss you deeply once again, his hands making his way to your breasts as he pushed you onto his desk one more time. 

Maybe he should take late night work calls more often.


End file.
